Vehicle enthusiasts are always looking for new devices and materials to improve the performance and power of the vehicle. One of these engine adaptations is the addition of a supercharger or turbocharger. Engine response and power is increases by pressurizing the intake air entering the cylinders of the vehicle. Some of the difficulties in adding superchargers to existing engines are that they don't efficiently and smoothly direct air in and out of the supercharger, they do not incorporate well within the confines of an unmodified engine compartment, and they do not work to minimize temperature increase and power consumption, which can lead to parasitic power loss. One significant disadvantage is that supercharger power is taken from the engine crankshaft, which reduces the engine output and harms fuel consumption.
In some supercharger installations, the original hood of the car must be replaced by a larger hood in order to accommodate the addition of the supercharger. In addition, many, if not all, conventional supercharger systems are designed such that they decrease the efficiency of the vehicle or do not operate at maximum potential, because of restrictive air inlet and outlet plumbing, along with cooling issues.
Therefore, it would be ideal to provide a new supercharger system that: a) is easily and compactly incorporated into a standard vehicle without the need to reconfigure the hood, b) provides improved airflow at lower pressures and temperatures than existing or conventional supercharger designs, c) allows the vehicle to be more fuel efficient than conventional supercharger systems, and d) meets all CARB emissions requirements or a combination thereof, and e) the supercharger system housing is integrated into the same housing as the intake manifold of the engine.